Sea of Monsters
by Glow-worm-is-me-foreva
Summary: Angel has returned for another year at Camp Half-Blood. But what will happen now the Luke has betrayed her, and she is still trapped by her deal with Kronos?
1. Leo Valdez and furbles

Here is the sequel to the Lightning Thieves, please read that first or you will be VERY confused. Percy Jackson with an OC, a rather used idea, but Angel (OC) isn't exactly something someone else could've come up with. I'm stranger then them all :)

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I only own Angel.

* * *

I hugged Leo tightly and whispered "I'll miss you."

Leo hugged me back before pulling away and holding up a small brown bag.

"I made these for you," he said proudly.

I took the bag and looked inside before grinning.

"Cookies huh?" I laughed.

Leo pouted and said "Well if you don't want them I'll have them."

I snatched the bag out of his reach and asked "One question. Did ya poison them?"

Leo nodded enthusiastically and I laughed harder before saying "Gods you're stupid."

"Gods?" Leo asked and I felt worried.

"What, you converted to the Norse religion?" he teased and I relaxed.

"Yes. It just seemed right. Our mothers our now feasting in the golden halls of Valhalla," I teased.

Leo snorted "Your mum? Feasting? Yeah right."

I laughed before checking my watch and groaning.

"I really have to go now, I'll be late," I sighed.

Leo hugged me briefly before pushing me down the stairs smirking.

"Valdez!" I complained as I glared at him from the pavement with a sore butt.

Leo waved at me before walking back inside and I glared at the door. Sure, he was now my closest friend but he was still being a jerk. I walked down to the bike parked at the end of the path and memories of my last close friend flooded back to me.

Luke Castellan, world class jerk, and liar. Not to mention the only guy I ever loved, but that bit just isn't important. He fed me a bunch of lies about how much he loved me and needed me for his plans to work. Not that they did anyway. We had Percy to thank for that.

Percy . . . I wasn't sure where I stood when it came to Jackson. I'd tried to kill him, and yet he trusts me quite a bit. He didn't know I'd been working with Luke, he and Annabeth brought my story about trying to buy them more time to get there with the bolt and clear his name.I think deep down he doesn't fully believe it though. I'm positive Annabeth doesn't. She's smart, realy smart. A lie like that isn't going to trick her.

Back to Percy. His best friend is Grover, the satyr who finally made it past junior protector. Then there was Annbeth, the girl he was crushing on, daughter of Athena and a real buzzkill. Then I guess there was me. A traitorous liar who tried to kill him. If he could get me out of the picture he'd be set.

I felt hot salty tears making their way down my face and scrubbed my eyes in embarrassment. Gods I felt weak, like a little girl. The last time I ever cried was . . . When I lived next to Leo. I didn't have much reason to after that.

_**!FLASHBACK!**_

_**I hugged the fluffy toy my mum had got me as I cried, curled into a ball on the window seat of my new room. I couldn't believe I wasn't allowed to see him anymore! That dog was my closest friend, I loved it, and mummy had said I couldn't go visit him. And daddy insisted that the rest of the people would be scared of him. sure he looked scary but he was just a big softie.**_

_**"Why are you crying?" a voice called out and I looked up quickly.**_

_**A young boy was looking at me from the next house, blushing slightly. I analysed him quickly, taking in all the details. He had curly black hair, and a mischevious glint to his eyes. Something about him seemed familiar though I had NO clue what. **_

_**I replied shakily "Because I had to get rid of my puppy."**_

_**The boy said "Sorry about your puppy. I'm Leo!"**_

_**I smiled "I'm Angela."**_

_**He asked "Can I call you Angel?"**_

_**I nodded before turning around as my mum called for me to go have dinner.**_

_**"I'm sorry Leo, my mum wants me for dinner," I called to the boy.**_

_**Leo shrugged before saying "My mum was going to come over tomorrow to say hi anyway. She has a day off and I was coming too."**_

_**I grinned before wincing as my mum called again.**_

_**"Bye Leo, I'll see you tomorrow!" I called before rushing downstairs.**_

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_**The door bell rang and I skipped downstairs to the kitchen.**_

_**"Mummy we've got visitors," I announced before trying to steal one of the cookies cooling on the tray.**_

_**My mum, Verity, gently smacked my hand with the wooden spoon before taking off her apron and walking to the door. I followed sulking and rubbing my hand until I saw Leo standing on the other side of the door.**_

_**"Leo!" I greeted happily.**_

_**Leo grinned at me and chirped "Hey Angel."**_

_**Our mums started talking and sent us up to my room to play. I led Leo up there and he picked up my furble from the end of the bed. I grinned at his look of confusion and let him think for a minute.**_

_**"What is this?" he asked as he passed it to me.**_

_**I cuddled the toy and answered "My furble. My mum and I made it one year."**_

_**Leo smiled before looking surprised as I stuck the furble in his hands.**_

_**"You have it," I smiled before skipping downstairs again.**_

_**!END FLASHBACK!**_

I smiled as I started the bike.I was about to start driving when I saw Leo jogging down the driveway with a fuzzy slightly ratty toy_. _He passed me the toy smiling proudly and I laughed as I saw my old blue furble.

I laughed as I hugged it before asking "How'd you know I'd need it back?"_  
_

Leo replied "I know you Angel. Never cried when you had that. Now get going before I call the cops."

He smirked and I laughed before sticking the furble in my bag and driving off.

All in all, the best farewell I could've hoped for.

* * *

Chapter one of Sea of Monsters.

Glow-worm-is-me-foreva


	2. Arrivals and Trees

Here is the sequel to the Lightning Thieves, please read that first or you will be VERY confused.

Thank you to nicoluvsme, daughterofposiedon21121998, and Shadows of Silver for reviewing!

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I only own Angel.

* * *

I avoided anywhere were I thought cops were before deciding to ditch the bike and shadowtravel to Thalia's pine tree. I ran into an alley and shadowtravelled right before I slammed into the wall, landing next to Thalia's pine tree, but also in the middle of a fight.

It took me a second to realise what was happening, but when I almost got burned I figured it out pretty fast. I doged the flames and ran towards Clarisse, not surprised in the least that she was leading the defence. She just loved to fight. Anyway, I made it to her when her phalanx was destroyed and yanked her out of the way of a blast of fire.

"Thanks," she growled reluctantly.

"Here to help. What can I do?" I asked, instinctively reaching for my clip that turned into a sword.

"Check how badly my men are wounded," Clarisse instructed stnading and grabbing her shield and spear.

I hissed "I can fight!"

Clarisse glared and spat "So can I! But they can't if they're dead!"

I glared before sprinting the the closest person and looking at them, but I didn't really see them. I checked their life force before running to the next person and doing the same. Only one was in any danger and I fed him some abrosia squares before turning back to the bulls. Clarisse wasn't having the most luck with them and I grabbed a shield before running forward. I saw someone come running down the hill and scowled. Annabeth.

Then I saw Percy, followed by a tall figure, that I'd never seen before. I dodged a spurt of flame before I realised what he was. A cyclops, only a young one though. Maybe even a runt. Gods, Jackson just could not stay out of trouble. He was like, a moster magnet!

"Annie, you know what that is, right?" I snarled as I attempted to slash at a bull.

Annabeth hissed "Of course. And DON'T call me 'Annie'!"

The heat from the monster sent me scrambling back, face feeling extremely burnt. This was so going to be fun.

"Got a plan princess?" I asked as I backed up.

Annabeth said "Not really!"

I saw Percy leap into the fight and tried to yell a warning of any kind but that was when the other bull slammed into my shield, sending my flying into Thalia's pine with a sickening crunch. I rolled out of the way as Percy tripped and almost landing on me, but my neck wasn't right, like I'd jarred a vertabrae out of place. I looked at the bull and panicked before doing the first thing I thought of: I threw my sword and it got stuck in the monsters rump.

My brilliant distraction plan, uh, failed. Miserably. If it wasn't for the cyclops, Percy would've died and Thalia would've been torched. I tried to sit, ignoring the pain in my neck, and crawled to Percy.

"Perce, you alright man?" I asked, even though my neck was throbbing even harder.

Percy grimaced and said "Hurt my ankle."

I chuckled weakly "We're both pretty talented then."

I looked at Thalia's tree and memories came back to me, of the impulsive girl in the punk clothes that sacrificed herself for her friends. Then I saw the dark black hole that seemed to extend to the centre of the tree, slowly oozing sap like a wound oozes blood.

The throbbing in my neck grew more instense and I managed to choke out "Luke," before passing out.

* * *

When I came to I was in my room in the Big House being fed ambrosia by Percy. He smiled weakly at me and muttered a greeting.

"Hey man, how's your ankle? And isn't that Annabeth's job?" I asked as I tried to sit up.

I pushed me back down gently and said "Sore, but healing nicely. And she'd put more up your nose than in your mouth."

I laughed weakly and asked "What's wrong with me Perce?"

His face darkened as he said "Your neck almost broke. And my broke I mean the vertabrae almost shattered."

"Oh," I said lamely before pushing the ambrosia bowl away.

Percy sighed as he put it down before helping me sit up. I winced and muttered some curses but managed to sit up. And, because I'm stubborn, I then wanted to walk up to Thalia's pine tree. Percy started to argue but I'm a tad more violent than him. Black eye for Percy.

I staggered out of the Big House and, with the assistance of Travis and Connor, made it to the tree. They walked off and I leant against the tree and looked down at the valley, my home. It was dying as Thalia was, and I didn't plan on letting it just happen.

"Thalia I can't believe he did this to you," I whispered as I closed my eyes.

Yes, I was talking to a tree. But Thalia's spirit was incased in that tree, and she was dying. She was also a friend of mine, and I missed her. Sorta.

"I guess we were both wrong. I thought you two would end up together, and you thought he'd end up killing me," I sighed.

The breeze rustled the dying pine needles, and for a second I could believe she was talking to me. Then the moment passed and I felt the decay emanating from the tree. I felt tears gathering and scowled, not wanting to cry again today. Was it still the same day? Well, either way, I did NOT want to cry right now. Not with Thalia probably watching me and gathering blackmail material.

"We'll fix you Sparky," I whispered.

A hand touched my shoulder and my eyes flew open in fear. Annabeth caught me as I fell and I glared at her.

"Don't do that sneaky-uppy thing!" I growled.

Annabeth smiled sadly and said "She'd kill you for calling her Sparky."

I chuckled "Nu-uh. She loves me, don't you Thalia?"

A bunch of dead pine needles fell on me and I glared at the tree.

"Thanks a lot," I grumbled before standing.

Annabeth chuckled and took my arm to lead me into camp.

I looked at her in confusion and asked "You're being nice to me?"

She nodded and sighed "Thalia asked me to. I kinda failed didn't I?"

"A litte," I choked out.

Annabeth smiled sadly at me before leaving me at the bottom of the hill, completely confused and amazed. Thalia actually did care about me, even if it was only a little bit.

* * *

Chapter two of Sea of Monsters.

Please review

Glow-worm-is-me-foreva


	3. Running and Captures

Here is the sequel to the Lightning Thieves, please read that first or you will be VERY confused.

Thank you to daughterofposiedon21121998 for reviewing!

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I only own Angel.

* * *

I just stayed in my room for days after the Annabeth incident. Not like I had anything to do. Luke was gone, Leo wasn't at camp, and I didn't even have Chiron to play pinochle with! Stupid Tantalus.

I finally decided I needed to get out of this place, somewhere Luke wouldn't look for me. The only place I could think was Leo, but I didn't want to endanger him with all this. Wherever I went I was leaving tonight I decided.

I started to shove clothes and extra weapons in my duffel bag, and as I scanned the room for other things I'd need my eyes landed on a picture of me and Luke Annabeth had taken ages ago. Luke's face was unscarred, and his eyes shone brightly, no hints of sadness as he laughed. I was on his back, resting my chin on his head with my arms wrapped around his neck loosely, trusting him not to let me fall. Behind us was Thalia's pine tree, we had gone to have a picnic up there one day in her memory, and started laughing about old times. Yet, the whole day was still about Thalia, and everything we said related to her.

I traced Luke's face before taking the picture and hurling it at the wall. The glass shattered and the weak frame smashed and I glared at Luke's undamaged smiling face. I realised what I'd just done and scrambled over the bed to the picture pulling it out of the frame as glass shards drove into my hands.

"Why Luke? Why do this to me?" I whispered as I put the picture carefully on the bed.

I looked at my hands and saw the blood but felt no pain from it. I guess I was just strange that way. I pulled out the glass and treated my hands, every few seconds looking at Luke again. I finished and wrapped my hands in bandages before sitting down and looking at the picture.

"I hate you so much now Luke, but I'll never forget that you were a good person," I vowed to the picture.

The room brightened a bit, I knew it was my imagination but it still made me feel better.

"The problem Luke," I sighed. "Is you're not anymore. I'm becoming this, and all I want to do is be more like me, and be less like you."

I folded the picture carefully and stuck it in the side pocket of my bag before zipping it up and throwing it over my shoulder. I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me and jogging towards Thalia's pine tree. I pressed my hand against it and stopped for a second.

"Thalia, I'm gonna fix this, and you're not gonna die again," I whispered before running down the hill.

I hoped it was a promise I could keep.

* * *

I was tempted to return to annoying Leo, mainly by chasing him around the house with the furble, but then decided against it. I'd been with him constantly for ages now, and he needed a break from my craziness. Anyway, I didn't want to risk Luke finding him. I couldn't lose Leo too, not after Luke's betrayal and Thalia's poisoning. It would break me, and then I'd provoke Ares into killing me. And then father would me very mad.

I was walking along the harbour at night, tossing stones at boats and considering plunging my knife through my heart. Didn't want to be part of a stupid prophecy.

"You wouldn't kill yourself Angel," a all-too-familiar voice stated casually.

I spun and glared at Luke, but he just smiled back at me calmly.

"Luke, why don't you just leave with some dignity before I kick your butt?" I asked testily.

Luke chuckled as he stepped forward.

"That's what Kronos likes about you," he told me.

I stepped back as I asked "What, the ability to kick your butt up and down Olympus?"

"No, your attitude," Luke said as he lashed out and grabbed my wrist.

I punched him hard but he just rolled his eyes.

"Ow," he said sarcastically.

I glared until his free hand caught my throat and squeezed hard. I choked and my fingers scrabbled at his hand desperately. He chuckled cruelly before pulling me along behind him to a boat I hadn't noticed before. The plaque said something I couldn't quite make out but the figurehead made it easy to guess. Andromeda.

* * *

Luke pulled me onto the boat and I felt cold shivers run down my spine immediately. Something wasn't right. I mean, besides the fact it was a cruise ship that was probably full of monsters, but there was an evil presence even that couldn't account for.

"Come on," Luke growled as he pulled me towards the doors to go down a level.

I didn't struggle, I couldn't, I was barely getting enough oxygen to keep conscious. In fact my vision was starting to blur, black dots eating at the corners of my eyes. He pulled me into a random room, an empty one, slammed the doors and pushed me into the wall, kissing me roughly. I gasped and shoved him away from me.

"What in Hades are you thinking?" I hissed.

Luke looked at me sadly and reached to tuck some hair behind my ear. I swatted his hand away and wiped my mouth disgustedly.

"Angel, it's me," he whispered.

"Yeah I know it's you Luke. That's the problem," I growled.

Luke looked shocked and started to say "Angel, I still lov-" but I covered his mouth.

"Don't Luke, I don't want to hear it. I don't love you anymore!" I growled.

HE looked hurt but walked past me to the doors and walked out, locking them. I hammered on the door to no avail and collapsed on the bed sulkily. Stupid Luke. Stupid ship. Stupid Titans. Argh, still need a new adjective!

I buried my face under the pillows tossing the chocolate away and considering hiding here forever.

* * *

I woke up that night when I heard someone walk into the room. I looked up grumpily until I saw who it was.

"Annabeth?" I asked in confusion.

"Angel? What are you doing here?" she hissed.

* * *

Chapter three of Sea of Monsters.

Naughty campers, running off in the middle of the night. Idiots.

Glow-worm-is-me-foreva


	4. Coffins and Dreams

Here is the sequel to the Lightning Thieves, please read that first or you will be VERY confused.

Thank you to nicoluvsme for reviewing! BTW I don't read Greek yet, but I translated it through a friend and I did exactly as you said to in the message. And I ain't going to break an oath on the River Stx. And also thanks to Shadows of Silver for reviewing. Annabeth being on board will be revealed soon.

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I only own Angel.

* * *

I looked at her in shock for a second before grabbing my bag and walking to the door. Hey, it was unlocked now and I wasn't staying with Annabeth. I walked out of the room before breaking into a run, dodging past monsters. I leaped over the heavy club of a Lastrygonian giant, flew past a hellhound and was almost at the doors to get above deck when I realised I couldn't run. I wasn't running from monsters, I was running from Luke, and I wasn't going to do that.

I spun and went back the way I came trying to figure out where Luke could be. I saw a map and pushed past some zombie family and scanned it. Admiralty suite? Maybe, it was worth a shot anyway. I ran down the halls, eventually reaching the Admiraity suite and shoving the doors open. I snuck in, closing and locking the doors before spinning around and see Luke sitting on a couch facing away from me. I crept up behind him, grabbing my clip and getting ready to strike.

"Hello Angel," Luke whispered.

I froze and asked "How?"

Luke stood and turned to me.

"I know you Angel, you always will attack from behind when you can."

I growled "You don't know me!"

Luke sighed and started to move aorund the couch but I lifted my sword to his throat. I glared as he leant forward so the tip of the blade was digging into his Adam's apple. I rolled my eyes before swinging the sword back to slice his throat but I couldn't do it. His eyes glowed with confidence, his sandy blonde hair was all ruffled up, and it was my best friend again. The sword clattered out of my numb hands, hitting the ground with a dull thump.

"Angel?" Luke asked as he climbed over the couch.

"Just kill me Luke," I whispered.

"No!" he growled.

"Before Kronos does," I whimpered brokenly.

Luke looked shocked but drew his sword Backbiter. I was confused when he tossed it down and knelt in front of me, pulling me into a tight hug. I resisted before melting into his warm embrace even while all my instincts screamed to run and fight.

"Angel, it'll be okay," he whispered.

"You failed Luke. The plan failed and I was right. Thing's will never be okay again," I hissed.

Luke looked hurt before putting me on one of the couches and holding out a piece of pizza.

"You need to eat Angel," he sighed as I pushed his hand away.

"Don't want to," I mumbled as I folded my arms tightly.

Luke leant closer and waved the pizza under my nose and my stomach rumbled. I glared before snatching the slice and taking a bite.

"That's better," he said as he leant backwards. "Can't have you starving to death."

I spat "Wouldn't that be easier for you? I mean, considering you don't have the balls to kill me yourself."

Luke glared at me before rolling his eyes. I finished the slice of pizza before leaning back and putting my feet on the glass table, careful not to break it. I glared at Luke and he rolled his eyes.

"Please stop with the death glares, you suck at them," he said.

I rolled my eyes and snorted before glaring at the ceiling. The tiles were highly polished, almost like a mirror, and in the reflection I could see what was behind the curtain in the corner of the room.

"Luke, what is with the sarcophagus?" I asked as I stood.

"Angel, what are you talking about?" Luke asked in fake-confusion.

I slapped him around the head before walking to the curtain and tearing it down. A gold sarcophagus shone dimly in the light from the moon, scenes of city's burning and heroes dying etched into the side.

"You poisoned Thalia's tree, for this?" I snarled as I spun around.

"Yes, I poisoned the tree," Luke started.

"How could you?" I yelled, "She saved our lives! _Your_ life! This is how you repay her?"

I lashed out but he caght my wrist tightly.

"This is the gods fault! If Thalia were here she'd be on my side!" Luke retaliated.

"No! She wouldn't be!"

I struggled but his grip was tight enough to leave almost instant bruises.

"The gods have blinded you Angel. You used to be able to imagine a world without them. You agreed, that ancient history we were forced to study was just three thouand years off baggage! The West is rotten to the core and it must be destroyed. Come back and join us, you won't be punished. I can use your brains Angel," he finished quieter.

"Only because you have none of you own Luke!" I snarled as I ripped my hand free.

"That speech worked once Luke, it won't ever work on me again!" I yelled before running for my fallen sword.

He swore in Ancient Greek before slamming into me and we plowed into the foot of the bed. My head cracked against the wood and I felt a spike of pain lance through my already sore head and neck.

"Angel just stop it! I'll give you the night to think this through," Luke said as he scooped me up.

I struggled weakly but when I moved my neck another spike of pain shot through me and I whimpered.

"Just stay still," Luke sighed as he put me carefully on the bed and threw the covers over me.

"I don't want your pity," I mumbled as I tried to push the heavy blanket away.

His hand's held the blanket in place as he glared warningly.

"You never would take pity, but this isn't pity. If you say no, you can get fed to the Ethiopian Drakon, but it's asleep right now. In the morning," he insisted before walking back to the couch.

I mumbled "Well that's reassuring," before feeling my eyes drift closed.

* * *

I had a nightmare, but that wasn't unusual. The other main person in it was.

"Come on dead girl," a familiar yet unknown girl's voice said from in front of me.

I ran after the girl, stumbling through the fog. I felt less coordinated and when I ran my fingers through my hair, raking my fringe out of my eyes, my clip wasn't there.

I tripped and the voice said "Angel, we've got to get out of here."

I looked up and got my first clear look at the girl and my eyes widened. Her battered army jacket was zipped up tightly, stormy blue eyes looking at me pleadingly. The spray of freckles on her nose stood out more than normal because of her face being twice as pale. Her eyeliner was mostly gone, and the chains on her wrist glinted in the weak light.

"Thalia?" I breathed.

"Of course it's me, come on!" she growled as she pulled me up.

Her hand gripped mine tightly as she pulled me along, scanning the fog for monsters of some kind. I saw something glowing gold ahead, albeit weakly and froze.

"Not that way!" I pleaded as I tried to run the way we came.

Thalia looked at me in confusion but continued to pull me towards the glow.

"Angel, we've got to stop him!" she snarled as I pulled away again.

I was dragged to the coffin but the second she let my hand go I felt pulled back, fog not really fog, but spirits of the dead, their voices whispering warnings to me.

"Thalia don't!" I screamed as she shoved the coffin lid off.

"No," she muttered. "This isn't right."

I fought vainly against the invisble hands holding me in place as Thalia leant further over tears trickling from her eyes.

"Thalia!" I screamed as she fell straight into the coffin, the lid flying back up and covering her.

The hands released me and I ran to the coffin, shoving at the lid desperately but it wouldn't budge.

_There is no saving her,_ a voice chuckled. _And there is no salvation for you either.

* * *

_I woke up and looked around wildly. It took me a second to remember where I was then I didn't exactly feel any better.

Luke looked at me from the couch and said "About time. The drakon's hungry."

I rolled my eyes as I sat up and deadpanned "Ha ha. I'm dying laughing."

He grinned at me and I slid out of the bed.

"Wait a second . . . where did you sleep?" I asked.

Luke smirked before saying "With you. It's a big bed."

"Great, that really enhances my reputation," I snarked before leaning on the back of the couch.

"Have you changed your mind?" he asked eagerly.

"No Luke, I still want to be drakon chow," I replied before yawning.

Luke gently pushed me towards the bed before walking to the door.

"Sleep a little more, the drakon likes a fight when it comes to breakfast. Don't try and escape, I'm putting a guard on the door," he informed me before walking out.

I flopped onto the bed with a sigh kicking my bag idly. My foot hit something hard and I yelped, holding my foot tightly. My eyes squeezed shut and when they opened again they landed on the gold coffin. I felt my curiousity peak as I stared at it, etchings standing out before fading back. I walked over to it in a trance-like state hands resting on the lid, absorbing the chill emanating from the casket. I was about to shove the lid off when I heard the doors open and Luke entered with someone else.

"Angel, don't do that," he warned me.

I turned to look at him but my eyes focused on the person he had been talking to.

"Agrius or Oreius?" I asked.

"I am Agrius," the bear-man growled.

I knew their story. Aphrodite goes and commands a maiden to fall in love but she doesn't want to, so runs to Artemis for help. Artemis lets her become a hunter but Aphrodite just won't take no for an answer of course. She bewitches the poor maiden into falling in love with a bear, and Artemis discards her in disgust. But, for once, I don't blame the gods. Artemis may have made that choice. knowing what the children would become. Just maybe.

"Yes, and I know you know their story," Luke said as he pulled me to the couch.

I glared at him and said "Hey Luke. This room's not big enough for me to get lost in so get your hand offa me."

Agrius growled but Luke chuckled.

"Haven't changed at all. Thought hanging around your mortal friend might've softened you up a little."

I froze and he laughed.

"I was watching you Angel. What was his name, Leon?" he asked.

"Leo," I whispered.

Luke pushed me onto the couch before sitting next to me and continuing his conversation with Agrius. I didn't hear any of it until I saw Agrius and Oreius move to throw the doors open and remembered I wasn't the only half-blood on board against Luke.

* * *

Our 'family reunion' as Luke jokingly muttered to me went great. Not.

"Angel?" Annabeth growled. "Are you on his side?"

"Of course I'm not, he bloody kidnapped me," I scowled.

Luke chuckled as he asked "A little nicer than Cabin Eleven huh?"

I glared at his back, picturing all the ways I could kill him as he talked to Percy and Annabeth. I smirked as Orieus punished himself, idly taking a slice of pizza and munching on it.

"Percy is not a fool!" interrupted my chain of thoughts about my dream last night and I looked up in confusion.

"No, he just chose this ship accidentally," I muttered before yelping as Luke pulled me roughly to my feet.

"You have all lost a chance of joining us," he hissed.

His eyes met mine and I saw them soften for a second before the anger returned.

"Take them to the cargo hold, and feed them to the drakon. Stay there to make sure it's done properly," Luke commanded before hissing to me "I keep my promises, unlike some."

* * *

Chapter four of Sea of Monsters.

Glow-worm-is-me-foreva


End file.
